The Prophecy of Nightmare Moon/Ryan made friends with Twilight and Spike
This is how The Prophecy of Nightmare Moon and Ryan makes friends with Twilight and Spike goes in episode 1 of Ryan's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. in Canterlot in Equestria, Ryan comes out of a portal and he looks like a blue unicorn with brown hair Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. No idea what happened but, that's fine. to walk but falls on the floor pegasus named Star Song comes to Ryan and helps him up Star Song: You ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Wow. You think we can be friends? I'm Ryan. Star Song: I'm Star Song. And yes, we can be friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. But, do you think you can teach me how to walk like those ponies in the book I read? Star Song: Sure. Just do what I do. walking follows Star Song the same way she is walking and Star Song go to a library where a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle and a dragon named Spike are Twilight Sparkle: This is going great, Spike. Spike: I know. goes to help the two with Star Song follow Ryan F-Freeman: Another student of Princess Celestia, Huh? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I've never seen a dragon with a unicorn before. looks at him Ryan F-Freeman: What does the Rest of me look like? I'm Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman. shows Ryan a mirror showing that he is a unicorn Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Who are you, purple pony? Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Ryan F-Freeman: Name's Ryan F-Freeman. You think I'm Princess Celestia's student like you? nods Ryan F-Freeman: I think we can be friends. nods and hugs Ryan with Spike Ryan F-Freeman: So nice. Twilight. What is that prophecy? Twilight Sparkle: The prophecy of the Mare in the Moon. It is said that on the longest night of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape. Star Song: Oh my. We could inform Celestia right away. Spike: Uhh. Ryan? Who is that pony? Ryan F-Freeman: That is Star Song. Song giggles and Twilight look at a book Ryan F-Freeman: I guess this mare is here. his hoof at a picture of the moon Whoa. What happened to my hand? Spike: You mean your hoof? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Right. So. That explains the thing on my head. What do you got? taps Ryan’s horn feels his horn Song and Spike find a book called Prophesies and Predictions Star Song: Do you think this book can help you? tries to pick up the book but can’t because his hands are hoofs Ryan F-Freeman: Oh man. How will I know pick up things now? and his horn glows book opens and Twilight gasps Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Ryan. Your horn glows like magic. gasps with amazment Ryan F-Freeman: My Magic! Yeah! I did it! pops out of a portal with Matau and Coco Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot: Oh my gosh. Star Song: Who are you? Crash Bandicoot: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. And this is my sister, Coco Bandicoot and Ryan's apprentice Matau T. Monkey. Last thing I remember, Matau was in Care-A-Lot after he defeated Grizzle and Dr. Neo Cortex. Twilight Sparkle: I suppose you three are from another world. Matau T. Monkey: That I learned the prophecy when Ryan reads that book, Miss Sparkle. Star Song: So. How did you come to Equestria? Crash Bandicoot: Well. On my and Coco's trip, Matau... Met this bear... Flashback Wish Bear: Hey, monkey. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah? Wish Bear: I'll trade that spare compass for the portal to Equestria and these jelly beans for the road. Matau T. Monkey: It's a deal. ends Twilight Sparkle: Wait. Jelly beans? Category:Trevor7626 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes